


To Survive In The Dark

by Nochka_x_Solya



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Long Dark (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Fanfic, Gen, Humor, Pokemon, The Long Dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nochka_x_Solya/pseuds/Nochka_x_Solya
Summary: When three brothers whomst were Ash, Gary, and Trace sought more of a challenge with their lives, they decided to head to the realm of The Long Dark. The only thing is, that for those who go there, can never leave that realm; or so its said to be that way, anyways. But when one brother ends up running into the realm before the other two could, what could result from it, should they end up in different places?





	1. Chapter 1

To say Trace wasn’t willing to take such a journey to the realm of The Long Dark would be an understatement. Of course, getting to an entirely different realm was perhaps a one way trip; but he knew the consequences that may follow with going to such a place. Of course, he would not be going there alone. He wouldn’t be idiotic enough to go alone. He was going to be dragging his brothers Ash and Gary along after all. Not that their parents knew that. Were they even going to tell their parents where they were going? Nah. They knew their parents would say no. So that’s why they were going without saying a word. Trace of course, was looking forward to heading there. He knew that surviving there would be no easy task, but he was up for the challenge. Ash was looking forward to the trip as well, whilst Gary could honestly care less. The only reason that Gary was actually going was because he was just going to make sure that Ash and Trace didn’t go and get themselves fucking killed by a bear or something.  
  
However, despite them having already had pokemon teams, they had made the agreement that they weren’t going to bring any of their pokemon with them. So, they had to survive solely from their own survival skills; which likely were probably not nearly as good as they would presume them to be. While Ash and Trace had been focused on packing some supplies like blankets, clothes, and medical supplies, Gary had been focused on packing enough food for them to start off with as well as some water. After all, he didn’t want them to die of dehydration or starvation. And of course, some of that food included meat. As for if he would trust Ash and Trace to carry any of the food sources themselves, the answer was unclear. But one thing for certain was that Gary was going to do his damn best to make sure the three of them stuck close together.

As for how they’re even going to get to the realm of The Long Dark, well, it wasn’t overly complicated other than the fact that it was a one way trip pretty much. And once they were ready to head out, Gary went up to Ash and Trace. Of course, he was still rather unamused by the whole idea of this trip, but if this is what his brothers really wanted to do with their lives, then so be it. It’s not like Gary had anything else better to do. “Are you sure this trip isn’t a waste of time, guys? Because from what I’ve heard, it’s pretty much a one way trip there. Meaning if we go there, we likely can’t ever come back. Are you sure you really want to go through with this?” Gary huffed as he crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at his two brothers. Of course, Trace nodded almost immediately when Gary asked that; a bright smile spreading across Trace’s face. “Yep! I’m really looking forward to it, actually! Mainly because I also want to prove to you two that I’m more capable of taking care of myself than what you two think I’m capable of!”

Ash simply nodded a bit in response to Gary’s question. While he was rather displeased about the fact he couldn’t bring his team or even Pikachu with him, he knew that perhaps, it may be worth it overall. “Yeah, let’s get going. Maybe this trip won’t be so bad though, y’know?” Ash was just trying to let Gary see that maybe there could be some positives to this trip and not just all negatives. After all, surely there’ll have to be something good about this trip, right? It can’t just all go wrong...could it?... Nah, surely not. Ash just headed to the door of his family’s home, practically dragging Trace and Gary along with him. Trace certainly wasn’t complaining about this in the slightest; however, Gary was grumbling to himself as he was practically dragged out of the house. Of course, it took them a while to reach the point of entrance to the realm of The Long Dark, but once they got there, the three looked at each other with Trace smiling excitedly.

Before Gary and Ash could stop him, Trace sprinted through the entrance to the realm. Where the realm brings you is randomized. So, there was no guarantee that they would have all ended up in the same area in The Long Dark unless they had gone in through the realm entrance at the same time. To say the fact that Trace ran in ahead of them didn’t panic Gary and Ash would be a lie. They were worried as fuck to say the least. But they knew that at this point, the most they could do was hope that Trace didn’t end up too far from where they’ll end up. And seeing as such was the case, Gary and Ash entered the realm at the same time to at least guarantee that Ash and Gary would be together. Luckily enough for Gary and Ash, they ended up not too far from Pleasant Valley. Quite a coincidence, really. After all, Pleasant Valley has quite a few available resources there to be found. The only downside to Pleasant Valley is that it has absolutely terrible weather there to say the very least. Gary grumbled a bit as he glanced around at the location he and Ash had ended up at; grumbling in annoyance when he felt the cold winter air hit his skin. “This place is fucking freezing, Ash.” 

Of course, Gary was already complaining about this place not even a minute after arriving here. Of course he fucking was. Ash just lightly patted Gary on the shoulder and gave him a slight reassuring smile. “Come on, we can’t start complaining already. We just got here. I’m sure Trace couldn’t have ended up too far from here either, right? Seeing as we went into the realm shortly after he did and all.” Such a statement from Ash only caused Gary to glance to the side and grumble some more. “I guess you’re right. He’s probably already started looking for shelter for us three to stay at or something like that. Or at least, he would be if he had enough common sense to think of even doing that. He’s got the fucking survival skills of a rock. He knows nothing about survival, Ash.” Yeah, that was a poor choice of words from Gary to say the least. Hearing Gary say such a thing about their little brother Trace only upset Ash as he lightly smacked the back of Gary’s head with his hand. “Knock it off, Gary. We have to find him. Now come on.” Gary simply scoffed annoyedly at Ash as he felt Ash start dragging him off, heading South of their current location; albeit that neither of them had a map for this world whatsoever. Meaning, neither of them knew what way they were truly heading. But they couldn’t help but wonder where Trace was. Surely he’d be fine, right?...


	2. Chapter 2

Whilst Gary and Ash kept traveling South of their starting point, Gary couldn’t help but get a bad feeling about Trace being out on his own. After all, Gary and Ash had no idea about what supplies Trace had brought with himself in particular; nor did they have any idea about where he got started off in the realm of The Long Dark. But the most they could do was hope that everything would turn out to be alright in all honesty. After all, perhaps Trace was more capable than what they thought?... Who knows? Because they certainly didn’t know. Gary continued to grumble as Ash was dragging him South of their starting point. “Ash, you don’t even know where we’re heading or if there’s anything even out this way. For all we know, you could be leading us to a fucking death trap. You can’t just pick one direction and choose to run that way. You have to actually try to fucking think things through before making a decision.” His eyes narrowed at Ash as he was rather pissed off about the fact that Ash hadn’t even bothered to try to discuss any form of plan with Gary beforehand.

Ash just sighed and stopped running South with Gary; turning to face Gary after having stopped running. “Fine. Then where do you think we should go if you think that heading South isn’t such a good idea? Because if you don’t have any better ideas, I suggest we head South.” Gary rolled his eyes as he scoffed a bit at Ash. “I’d say that we should head East in my opinion. After all, there are probably more resources out that way and perhaps even a place for us to actually take some fucking shelter for the night. Because chances are, it’s probably going to be below freezing at night time here in this realm. Or at least it would be, knowing our fuckin’ luck.” Ash glanced towards the East to see if he could even see anything out towards that way. He could see a mountain range in the far distance; but he didn’t think it was such a smart idea to head out that way. “As far as I see, there’s only a mountain range out that way. And seeing as there’s probably little chance we’ll even manage to get through that mountain range, I suggest we head South; not East.” Gary grumbled out of annoyance from both Ash and the cold air. “Whatever you say, Ash. If we die, I’m blaming you.” And so, Gary let Ash go back to dragging him in the direction of South of their starting location.

As for Trace, he had ended up out at Mystery Lake. Right on the border of the lake, actually. He was shivering just a tiny bit as he roamed around the border of the lake, not daring to step out onto the ice. After all, he had no idea as to how thick the ice was or if it could even support his weight to walk on it and he certainly wasn’t about to risk falling through ice so soon. He had a fair amount of resources with him. He had some clothes, some water, some medical supplies, some snacks, and some meat. Of course, having meat out here wasn’t exactly the best idea for the general mystery lake area. After all, mystery lake happened to have a higher wolf population than most other areas in the realm of The Long Dark. Trace hummed a soft tune as he walked alongside the frozen lake, being entirely unaware that he was being followed. After all, Trace was rather oblivious to those sorts of things. He was too focused on looking around his current surroundings. As for what it was that were following Trace? Wouldn’t you know that it was a wolf. Of course, it had to be a fucking wolf. It just fucking had to be. Not that Trace knew that, of course.

Trace only continued to hum softly as he glanced around at his surrounding area. While he could see the fishing huts out on the ice, he still was slightly questioning if it were truly safe to go out on the ice or not. Better yet, there were some cabins along the lakeside that were clearly abandoned. So, that would be a rather easy shelter for Trace to say the least. He couldn’t help but smile a bit as he headed towards one of the abandoned cabins; only to tense up when he heard the soft crunch of footsteps in snow right behind him. He stopped humming as he turned around, trembling a bit as he glanced around to try to see what had been behind him. And as one can imagine, he only got a look of fear in his eyes as he saw the wolf standing there right in front of him with its teeth bared. “C-Calm d-down… Y-You w-wouldn’t really h-hurt m-me...R-Right?...” Trace stuttered a bit as he slowly backed up a bit; not breaking eye contact with the wolf. There was no denying that he was terrified as of the current given moment.

The wolf of course, only continued to bare its teeth at Trace as it snarled lowly whilst slowly approaching Trace. There was no doubt that this wolf was starving for fresh food. Just by looking at the wolf, Trace could tell it was hungry. That wasn’t good and he knew that wasn’t good at all. “Y-You’re hungry, h-huh?...” Trace’s trembling only worsened as he made the decision to stop backing up. He knew this could potentially be a fatal mistake to stop backing up, but he knew he had to stand his ground to some degree. “I-If you want some m-meat, I-I can give you some of the m-meat I brought with m-me…” Trace only whimpered a bit after having said that. He was still maintaining complete eye contact with the wolf; albeit Trace had a bit of a pleading look in his eyes whilst he maintained eye contact. The wolf paused for a moment at the offer for meat from the boy. Whilst it didn’t know if the boy were being truthful or not, or if the boy had done anything bad to the meat that could potentially injure the wolf, the wolf couldn’t help other than to stop snarling at Trace. 

Trace was a bit caught off guard about the fact that the wolf had stopped growling. Yet of course, he carefully took his bag off and gently set it down; looking through his bag. And soon enough, he brought out a bit of the meat he had brought with him. His hand and arm shook as he cautiously held his hand out to the wolf; having the meat in his hand. “H-Here. G-Go ahead and h-have i-it… I-I d-don’t m-mind…” Trace’s eyes only held fear as he continued to maintain eye contact with the wolf. The wolf huffed silently and hesitated a bit before carefully approaching Trace’s hand; cautiously sniffing the meat a bit. After a small huff, the wolf snatched the piece of meat from Trace’s hand, glancing up at Trace for a moment or two. And after that brief moment or two, the wolf turned around and ran off, having the meat in its mouth as it sprinted off. Trace let out a soft sigh of relief as he saw the wolf run off. He picked his bag back up but couldn’t help but feel as though that wouldn’t be the only wolf he’d come across out here. But for now, he simply focused on trying to make his way over to the nearest abandoned cabin.


End file.
